Spring
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Spring..its so painful


Spring... The most beautiful season there is. Especially in japan. Thats the season when all of the cherry trees start to blossom..But It wasnt a beautiful one for this little boy..

A young boy, age of 7, was walking to school.

Silver hair and nutmeg brown eyes.

Small as a bird almost.

Chinese and Japanese.

A white kimono for children.

His name was Kyoshi Yatami and his springs are always the worse.

Children always made fun of this boy since he started going to school but he never showed them weakness. Expect for one other child.

This older child would always terrorize Kyoshi until hes crying and begging for mercy or until he was beaten into a plup.

He never knew exactly why this other child would do it but the child did.

It seemed to happen everyday.

The child would stop Kyoshi from walking into the school and pick on him.

" Pipsqueak, Where that lunch money you promised me?" the child exclaimed, pointing at the small boy.

He flinched, holding his books to his chest." I..I dont know what you're talking about."

The bigger child slapped the book out of his hands." Dont lie to me you nerd!"

Kyo flinched, whimpering a bit as he kneeled down, picking up his books." I-I'm not lying!"

Then small folded up money fell out of one of his books.

The bigger child smirked, arching his brows." So you were lying!"

Kyo's eyes widened as he was lifted up by his collar.

_... Why... Why do I have to be picked on?_

* * *

><p><em>"<em> Dont you dare ever lie to me again!"

Said the bigger child would be walking into the school, waving the small amount of money in the air.

The small boy would be laying there on the steps, whimpering. He had a black eye, his nose was bleeding along with his mouth.

He continued to lay there, surrounded by his scattered books.

_I hate him..I hate Bryan Keenan.._

* * *

><p>The bell rung.<p>

Kyo would be gathering his book up on his desk and quickly ran out of the classroom.

_Home..Home...I want to go home. I dont want to be in school anymore. I want my Kaachan._

The boy ran out of the school quickly and ran towards the forest.

He was sly on his way home, sneaking past children that was also out of school. He was catious not to run into that Keenan boy again.

He'd run to a small house. He was already feeling comforted.

He'd slowly open the door to the house, peeking inside.

a scent of home made curry could be smelt once he took a good wif of the eroma of his home, entering and closing the door behind him.

_Home...Oh..Thank you..._

"Kyo~? is that you?"

Said an elegant voice of a woman.

" Yes Kaachan, Its me."

He walked into the living area, seeing his mother in the kitchen, in front of a stove while stirring. His mother was the most charming woman there was on Isole Del Destino. She had long silver hair that could touch the floor if it wasn't tied up, Her eyes was simply a beautiful shade of crystal blue, her skin and body were that of a vampires. Slender and pale. She was Japanese.

His father was sitting on the couch, holding a newpaper in front of his face but behind that newspaper was a strong, peaceful, fox faced man. He had short black hair and if he eyes were opened, they would be nutmeg brown. His body was somewhat built but not much and his skin was almost as pale as Kyo's mother. He was Chinese.

"Oh good!" Kyo's mother turned her child with a soft, heart warming smile but then it disappeared once she saw his black eye." Oh my goodness!" She'd take the spoon out of the curry, setting it aside and rushed over to her son." Where did you get this!"

The boy refused to tell his mother but he ...lied...

" I..I hit myself with my book an accident."

"Thats a horrible lie." Kyo's father said bluntly, slowly removing the newspaper from the front of his face.

Kyo flinched a bit, looking over at his father." W-what?"

Kyo's fathers slowly got up and went over to his son. Kyo's mother watched.

" Its not good to lie, Son."

The young boy clenched onto his books tightly, his eyes going to the floor.

The father would raise his hand and softly patted his son's head." Was is that Bryan child again?"

Kyo didnt respond for a moment then he would nod slowly." H-Hai.."

The father sighed, shaking his head." Son, you cant let that child ever mess with you like this. He's bullying y-."

He was interupted by the boy's stomach releasing a growl of hunger.

"Oh no, He stole your lunch money again, didnt he?" asked his mother.

Kyo gulped a bit, whimpering softly." H-Hai.."

" Let talk this over with dinner, Son." The father patted his son's back as he nodded.

the family of three would walk over to their small dining table to start their small but filling meal.

"Remember Kyoshi, Tomorrow is mine and your father's date night, so, Isole will be coming to baby sit you." Said the charming mother. She knew that her son respected the country so much because she was always generus to him.

Kyo just nodded, smiling a bit as he sat down.

_... I love my Kaachan and Tousan... with everything that I have._

* * *

><p>It was friday. Kyo's favorite day of the week because he gets to escape from the bullying and take a break from it on the weekends.<p>

The bull rung.

Kyo would do the daily routine of going back home.

But this time, he wasnt so lucky.

Bryan found him again..

_..Help..._

* * *

><p>9:00pm.<p>

The moon was full and brightly shining.

Kyo was walking towards his home, beaten to a plup again but he wasn't crying.

_I'll have my revenge on that bastard..He'll pay for even picking on me.._

He'd slowly enter his house. It was dark. Not a light on in the house.

"Oh..right..I forgot this was their date night.." Kyo said quietly to himself then he'd twitch as he'd take a wif of the scent of the house.

_...Blood?..._

Kyo would slowly make his way to the living room.

His eyes widened when he stumbled upon a horrific sight.

His parents were laying on the floor, bleeding intensely. a huge pool of blood surrounding them. It looked as if they were stabbed at least 20 times and their insides were dragged out of their bodies and sliced open. They seemed to be holding each others hands as they laid there..Dead..

Kyo dropped his book, covering his mouth in horror.

" KAACHAN!TOUSAN!" He cried out, tears falling down his face rapidly then he'd look up from the bodies, seeing a figure of a small pre-teen in the shadows of the home so the face couldnt be seen but the figure looked as if it was a girl's. She just stood there.

"...I-Isole..?" He kept his stare on the girl.

Then he heard a gasp from the girl and she'd run out of the house.

Kyo would go back to staring at his deceased parents, crying loudly." Why me! WHY!"

_...I want to die...I want to be with my mama and papa.._

He slowly picked up the bloody knife that was left behind and slowly pointing it to his stomach.

_Goodbye..Cruel..hateful world.._

* * *

><p>Couple months later.<p>

It was becoming the end of spring.

The boy who was going to commit suicide was alive. He was walking out of the school, holding a couple of books.

He was heading to his home with thoughts running through his head.

_What will I have for dinner tonight..?_

Then right when he was turning a corner, another child would collide with him. Books flew out of his hands and the two children fell to the ground. It was another boy with black hair and he was on top of Kyo.

"Dang it! I'm sorry, kid! i didn't see you there!" said the black haired boy

Kyo stared up at the boy, his eyes wide. " Y-your Bryan's little brother.."

The boy blinked staring at the other child below him then before he could get a word out, his eletric blue eyes widened." Haahh!"

the boy flailed as the boy's older brother, Bryan, grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him off of Kyo. Then the boy threw his elbow back, hitting his brother's stomach thus making Bryan release his older brother. He'd land on his feet, picking up Kyo's book and grabbed his arm." C'mon!"

The boy dragged Kyo into a corn field and panted, staring at Kyo who was shaking, scared." Wh...what's your name, anyway?"

"K...Kyoshi Yatami.." Kyo stared at the boy.

"Well...My name's Jacob Keenan."


End file.
